


Winning the Snuff Fair

by M (M935694)



Series: Octopath Murderer [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Guillotine, Guro, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Tressa arrives at Grandport, but this year's Merchant's Fair is a little different than the others...
Series: Octopath Murderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654414
Kudos: 5





	Winning the Snuff Fair

Tressa walked through the long bridge that was the entrance to the city of Grandport. She was taking her steps quite slowly - it wasn’t too typical of her, but she was being weighed down by the huge case that contained her entry for the Merchant’s Fair. Even so, she wasn’t bothered by that at all - her mind all consumed by the sights of the beautiful coastal city. Stumbling forward, she finally was able to make her way to the inn. Even if the town was packed with other merchants arriving for the Fair, she still managed to get herself a room and unload her package and her huge backpack there. With that out of the way, she left the building with much more freedom than before - and she happily ran ahead for a while, making sure to get a good look at everything that seemed interesting to her and eavesdropping on people who were talking She eventually stopped at another of the city’s bridges, asking in the beautiful sight of the ocean before turning her eyes to the massive marketplace that still awaited her, already giddy at the thought possible great deals she could strike in the various stalls there. Eventually, her eyes moved for the huge building at the very end of the marketplace - Tressa’s instinct was telling her that it was the bazaar where the Fair’s main action would be held.

Once her eyes settled on it, she couldn’t contain herself - and Tressa’s feet began to take her towards the building. The merchant didn’t walk for too long, though - as she was walking down the steps from the bridge, she saw a beautiful blonde girl in a beautiful blue dress walking up the stairs a bit below her. She looked to be about the same age as Tressa herself was, and her dress showed that the girl was a part of the nobility. However, Tressa could tell that the girl was struggling with each step she took - and eventually, she fell down, supporting herself with her hands. Seeing this, Tressa immediately ran over to her. “Are you all right!?” She asked the girl while extending one hand to her to help her get up. “Yes, thank you.” The unknown girl grabbed on to her hand, and got up. After reassuring Tressa once more that she was fine, the girl tried to go on ahead - but instead, collapsed just a bit further. “Yeah, right.” Tressa commented to herself while running over again. The girl needed some spot to rest… Fortunately, there was a nice bench just a little bit further ahead. With the strength she had earned while working in her parents shop, and the earlier warm-up with the huge wooden case, Tressa was easily able to carry the girl over there.

Deciding that the girl needed to rest after that, Tressa ended up talking to her for a bit. She had found out that her name was Noa, and that the girl’s legs have always been very weak - binding her to a stationary life that was quite boring for her. Hearing that Tressa was a traveling merchant, Noa confessed that she too once dreamt of a life like that - being able to see the world, unbound by any restrictions… Touched by that, Tressa offered to share some stories from her travels, but Noa refused. Sheepishly, she explained that she had already come to terms with her body’s restrictions. With a smile that still looked a bit sad, the noble girl told Tressa that she was able to come up with a way to escape this life she had come to hate. That piqued Tressa’s curiosity - but before she could ask Noa about that, they were interrupted. An old-looking man approached them, very happy to finally find Noa. He turned out to be the girl’s butler - and to Tressa’s surprise, she also learned that Noa was the daughter of Lord Wyndham - from the discussions she had overheard earlier, the very man who was the auction’s organizer. And if the rumors were true, he was doing it for his daughter’s enjoyment. Tressa had already known that the rules of the auction changed this year. Instead of various trinkets showcasing the world’s mysteries like usual, this time it was an auction on execution devices. Tressa was a little grossed out when she first heard about it, but now had come to terms with it - and was even able to procure one for herself that she envisioned had a good chance of winning. Combined with Noa’s words, though… Tressa realized that the girl was definitely going to use the winning device on herself. “Poor Noa… I hope she finds her solace in the afterlife…” Tressa thought to herself while watching her disappear in the crowd that was headed for the huge bazaar. Was it already time for the auction to start? “Aaaaw, I wanted to have a look at the stalls before the show started…” Tressa moaned to herself while heading back for the inn to pick her package up.

With it on her back, Tressa pushed her way through the crowd until she was able to enter the bazaar. In the middle, there was a stage, and all around the building there were rows and rows of seats, letting countless spectators enjoy the auction. Pushing her way through the crowd at the bottom, Tressa made her way to the waiting room for the merchants that were to show off their goods. Not surprisingly, she noticed a familiar face. It was Ali, the merchant she had met in Quarrycrest. Of course he’d be there; he was the one who told her about the Fair in the first place! Setting her package in the back of the room, she dashed over to him and greeted him with a smile. “Ali! Great to see you again!” She called out, and the man smiled at her in return. “Green Pea. I see you’re as energetic as ever.” Together, they chatted about their respective travels for a moment while watching the auction’s opening ceremony. 

Once it was over, the first merchant walked out onto the stage, and went up about presenting the device. And… To Tressa’s horror, he demonstrated it’s usage too! A girl, about her age, was brought out. Tressa blushed as she watched her undress, and her blush got even deeper when the tip of the man’s impaling rig was pushed into the girl’s pussy. She was screaming out in pain… And yet, no one seemed to mind as the girl was slowly impaled, until the bloodied tip of the pole made its way out of the girl’s mouth. And… This wasn’t just one man who did that. Every merchant who followed did the same, showing off their device while stealing another girl’s life. However, instead of bringing a victim of their own, some of them asked for volunteers from the audience. But… All the girls who were killed suffered so much! Even if they were willing at the start, as it dragged on no executee could keep a happy face. The crowd seem to love it - but Tressa couldn’t help but shiver in distaste. How was any of this going to help Noa? She looked so unhappy… She didn’t deserve to suffer more! At least, her device was designed not to put the girl through much pain and in fact make the death enjoyable… But first, she had to win.

“I see you’re horrified, Green Pea. Did you not know that the usage of these would be a part of the program as well?” Ali’s voice let her snap out of it. ‘Yhm. I didn’t.” She replied, her voice devoid of its usual energy. “Worry not, you can still back out.” At the glare she shot him, he laughed in return. “I’m just messing with you again! There were many slave girls outside the bazaar to be used just for that purpose. If you hurry, you can still buy one of them. Of course, if you had the time and money, you could hire a performer that would bring out the device’s strength, but now it’s too late for that.” As if to underline his words, a woman walked into the room, and upon seeing Ali walked straight for him. “Master Ali… I’m here as requested.” She told him while Tressa watched with a mixture of disgust, fascination… and was it jealousy, too? She shook her head to clear her mind, but Ali took it as her not wanting to hire a girl to die. “Then, you can ask for a volunteer from the crowd… I have to warn you, it will just make you look like a cheapskate if you do it - and lord Wyndham doesn’t like people who go cheap on this.” Listening to Ali, Tressa became more and more aware that she needed someone to demonstrate her device on, too. But buying a girl to do it seemed wrong to her… and as Ali said, asking for a volunteer would be disrespectful to Noa. She was left with only one option, then. She… Tressa hesitated to say the conclusion even inside her head… She should use her machine on herself. Before she could tell that to Ali, the man was called out to the stage. Tressa watched carefully as her friend prepared his hired help for the kill - strapping her into a garrote. However, the woman’s reddened, crying face and the desperate kicks of the woman’s legs as her strangulation continued showed Tressa that even Ali didn’t get it - making the merchant girl sure that she was the only one who knew that Noa would use the winning device on herself. That let her calm down and accept that her death was coming easily - she had to make sure it would go well for Noa’s sake.

As the strangulation on the stage reached the final stage, Tressa backed out from the spot she had been watching and picked her package up. She accidentally opened it once while on the road and the thing immediately set itself up, giving her a lot of trouble to get it back into the container - so she wanted to make sure it absolutely didn’t activate until she was on the stage, with everyone’s eyes on her. Carrying it towards the passage that led onto the stage, Tressa reached it just in time to pass Ali coming on the way back. Tressa took a few steps forward, knowing it was her turn now, but had to wait some time while the corpse of the girl Ali killed was carried out, and her piss was wiped off the ground. That led to her getting a bit of a stage fright, enough that she started shaking a bit. Ali noticed it, too - and even though he didn’t come to wish her luck, he gave her a thumbs-up that let her put herself at ease - just in time for the usher to ask her to go in.

Walking in with her legs still shaking a bit, Tressa made for the stage’s center. On the left, she could see Noa and her father watching carefully on the very edge of the stage. With a smile, she waved towards the girl while setting her package down. Then, the merchant girl pulled on the straps that held it together, opening it - and causing the device to spring upwards, setting itself up. “Tressa Colzione, presenting the Portable Guillotine!” She called out excitedly, her voice bouncing off the walls of the bazaar while she ensured that all the parts snapped into their correct spots. With that out of the way, Tressa was almost ready to get onto the guillotine and go on with it. However, she remembered that the other girls who died were undressed. Probably it was another rule she had not heard of before, she decided. But… She had never undressed in front of anyone before… Unlocking the leather top that covered just her chest, she removed it while speaking up again. “Noa… You deserve the very best! That’s why I’ll give my life up in hopes that you will pick this!” With the leather gone, Tressa took her hat off - letting the lights bounce off her short, chestnut brown hair - and undid the yellow ribbons that held her short sleeves in place.

A deep blush appeared on her face as she grabbed the hem of her dress, but a sideways glance at Noa and the girl’s attentive gaze - one that showed that Tressa’s words livened up the noble heiress unlike anything she had seen before - was enough to make her carry on. At first her short, slightly chubby legs were uncovered, but it only got harder when the girl’s bright yellow panties saw the light of day. Lifting it past her narrow hips, her perky ass was uncovered too - getting more leering gazes from the crowd. Moving past her narrow waist, Tressa showed off her bra - of the same color as her panties - before dragging it all up her narrow neck and past her head. Now, she was standing there just in her underwear and her short, brown boots. She quickly kicked them off her feet. Living in a coastal town for most of her life, she didn’t bother wearing socks - so her small feet, slightly paler than the rest of her body, were shown to all. Knowing that they held the attention of the crowd for just the moment, she lifted one of her legs and wiggled her toes towards Noa, finding the attention they were getting surprisingly enjoyable.

Grabbing the strap of her bra, Tressa hesitated again. Was it really necessary for her to strip fully nude? Being in her underwear in front of all these people was already very embarrassing, maybe she could stop here? She turned back towards the wooden rack that was waiting for her - and her eyes caught on to the two polished shafts located on one of the ends, opposite the posts that were holding the blade. Blushing again, Tressa recalled what the blacksmith she got the guillotine from told her about the usage. The girl who was strapped in was supposed to insert these into her pussy and ass… She should probably show how they worked, too. Her panties would get in the way if she tried to do that… So she had to take them off, after all. Leaving the bra on wouldn’t make much sense, then - so Tressa undid it, letting it come off. She wasn’t too proud of her small breasts. She told Primrose that she wanted for them to grow big like hers, and the dancer reassured that they would in time - but now it seemed that would never happen. No matter their size, they were still very pleasant to the eye with their perfectly round shape and small, pink nipples. With her nipples exposed to the cold air of the bazaar, they quickly grew erect - with Tressa surprised at the unknown sensation. All the looks she was getting were making her feel sooo embarrassed… But at the same time, she could feel a pleasant warmth growing between her legs. Being just over 18 and spending most of her time before her journey in her parent’s shop instead of chasing after boys, Tressa had no sexual experience at all - so she couldn’t tell that these were the signs of her getting aroused.

What she did notice, however, was the thrill of pleasure going through her body as she removed her panties, and her fingers accidentally brushed against the entrance to her pussy. She was surprised to find that they were a little bit wet as she dragged them down her legs, a small bush of unshaved brown hair only making her pussy look more adorable. As Tressa lifted one of her legs to pull the panties through her foot, her thigh rubbed against her entrance again, sending another pleasurable tingling through her body. Unsure about what she was feeling, Tressa proceeded to do the same for the other leg. For a moment, she just stood there, basking in all the stares her nude, young body was getting, and trying to understand what her body was feeling. Unable to figure it out, she climbed onto the level plank that was reserved for the girls who were about to be killed. Laying her head down below the blade, she made sure that her neck was directly under the blade before snapping the stocks in place. In the position she was in, she could just barely feel the two phallic shafts in front of her. Reaching for the handle she pulled them closer to her while angling her hips properly. As the wooden shaft pushed into her body, a pang of pain went through her too. Although she couldn’t see it, the blood from her broken hymen began to trickle down one of the dildos. The one going into her ass hurt too, and she just let go of it and waited for a moment. She couldn’t show that this hurt her, but it was hard not to admit that it did. However, as both of her orifices slowly adjusted to the new things filling them up, Tressa was able to look past the pain of losing her virginity - and just how good it felt. Her mind flashed back to what the blacksmith told her - that he designed it to make the experience as enjoyable as he could. She didn’t understand him back then, having to inquire, how would that happen, but now it was clear to her what he meant. He told her that the girl she put in the machine should move her hips towards the two shafts - so now Tressa did just that.

The incredible pleasure that shook her entire body as both her vaginal canal and her rectum were stretched by the shafts cleared any doubts that were still lingering in her mind. Forgetting about the crowd watching her, she began to hump against the two dildos with all the strength her lower body had, enough that the entire machine started to shake around. Her hands grabbed on to a pair of handles that were specifically added to help girls like her get the most out of it, using the strength of her hands to drag herself onto the twin pieces of wood, her chin hitting the stocks with much force as they kept her head in place. Continuing to buck her hips against the two shafts, Tressa was almost entirely consumed by the pleasure - but a part of her was concerned that she was dragging this on too much. She thought back to the final words of instruction the blacksmith told her. Near the handle she was holding with her right hand, there was a lever - one that would release the blade. Shouldn’t she pull it now? No… The man told her that any girl using this willingly would know, when to pull it. She decided to trust him on that, and just continued to push her hips forward - but she moved her hand to the lever. However, her body was becoming more sluggish… All around it she could feel a weird sensation she had not felt before… Even so, her hips were able to move even faster - and with each thrust she did, her body was filled with more pleasure than before. It was as if she reached some kind of limit… Her body felt as if it was going to break any second now… And finally, with one final push, Tressa came for the first and only time in her life, announcing her climax to all with a loud scream.

The incredible feeling of pleasure and relief that washed over her body as her pussy squirted its juices over the two wooden shafts eclipsed the pleasure she had been feeling while humping the two poles. Tressa’s muscles relaxed in a pleasant way that made her sure that this was what the blacksmith was talking about. Her body was weakened by all the pleasure, so she had to gather strength in her right arm for a moment before she was able to pull the lever. A quick whoosh from above gave her just an instant to flick her eyes upwards and see the blade go down before it cut through her delicate, small neck. Her head immediately fell down, taking some of the blade’s energy with it as she fell onto the cold stones of the floor and bounced off them. Without a head to control it, her body started spasming around, her hips bucking against the two shafts that were still inside her again. The hand that was holding on to the lever clutched down on it, and together with the shafts in her lower body they kept her headless form from rolling off plank. Her other arm did the opposite, flailing around with her elbow rubbing over her petite tits. The blood from her neck stump mostly spurted onto floor below, but some of it got onto her chest, too - and the arm helped to spread it around. However, Tressa could see only glimpses of that - her head kept rolling on the ground. 

Her cut-off head still carried the expression of mindbroken pleasure she made when her only climax took hold of her as she rolled around. This was so different from anything she had experienced before… And as always, she was happy to feel something new. The world was rolling before her eyes, and it was making her a little dizzy. However, she didn’t roll for too long. Coming to a stop, she felt something soft press against her cheek. Her eyes moved upwards - only to see the happy face of Noa looking back at her. Tressa tried to smile back, but her face was unresponsive. However, the happy spark in her eyes was picked up by Noa - and the noble girl correctly understood that Tressa didn’t regret it.  
“Father… This is what I want…” Noa’s quiet words reached Tressa’s ears, making the merchant proud of her victory. It was getting harder for her to focus, but she was still able to hear lord Wyndham’s response.  
“Noa, are you sure?” He was asking this just in case - watching Tressa bring herself off made his dick pretty hard, and her head looking up at him from below with that expression was making him even harder. Fortunately, with Tressa killing herself, no one had the rights to her body but him - so he’d get the chance to enjoy it later on.  
“Of course!” Noa replied with passion that was unusual for her.  
“As you wish.” His butler knelt down and handed him the head as he walked to the front of the stage.

“I declare Tressa Colzione as this year’s winner!” The nobleman called out while lifting Tressa’s head high in the air. The merchant girl took a final, very blurry look at the people who watched her die, and then her mind went blank.

After speaking out, Aston Wyndham turned back towards where his daughter was - only to see Noa already stripping out of her long, blue dress with the help of one of the butlers. Going backstage, he ordered the stagehands to take Tressa’s corpse to his mansion - and then just walked into his private box. From there, he could freely give in to his lust, freeing his cock from his pants and shoving it into Tressa’s esophagus while watching as his daughter went through the same process Tressa did. He had already accepted her death when she first told him that it was what she wanted. Just as Tressa did, he just wanted his little girl to be happy. Watching her happily give her virginity to a shaft still wet with Tressa’s blood and honey, ride it out to a climax and then finally lose her pretty head was no issue for him - in fact, he cherished that look of true happiness on Noa’s face as her head was severed. As the blade fell for the second time, he thrust into Tressa’s neck hole with enough force that his cock came out from between the merchant’s lips - lips that were soon covered with his spunk as he unloaded it all over her face. With the auction over, he ordered the butlers to retrieve Noa’s corpse from the bazaar while he headed back to his manse. There, Tressa’s still warm corpse was waiting for him - and her tight, almost untouched holes would provide him with hours of great sex.


End file.
